


Reattuning to the City

by lunarosewood23



Series: No Place Like Home [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Let's be Reasonable verse, Set at the beginning of 3.0, Shared Verse, multiple WoLs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Set at the beginning of Heavensward, literally right after "Welcome Home", Raven and co. have just entered the city of Ishgard and arrive at Fortemps manor.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: No Place Like Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864051
Kudos: 2





	Reattuning to the City

**Author's Note:**

> So say hello to this story set from Raven's perspective of the beginning of Heavensward. I don't know how many chapters this will have, but it'll include the events from the beginning of 3.0-just after the meeting of the Archbishop. Some points will be missing as they will be done by one of the other WoLs in the main story by @Jimmy_Rustled_Bird, who has given me permission to write in her verse.
> 
> Edmont's perspective of the meeting: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826487

Raven looked outside the window of the manor and watched her mother walk away from the doors and felt tears of joy and relief stinging in her eyes. She had missed her mother so much and every day she looked upon the city her heart filled with dread at the idea that if she ever came home she wouldn't see her mother again.

There was a hand at her waist and a kiss to her hair. "My heart, will you be alright?"

She turned to Haurchefant, who had a worried look in his eyes as he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

She nodded with a shaky breath. "I will be, though I'm pretty sure I'm making a bad impression to your father. We should..."

"Shh, I've already alerted the steward on the way, my father is aware I have no doubt." He soothed with a kiss to her forehead. 

"Maybe so, but still, better to not go before your father with wet eyes right?" She replied with a laugh.

Haurchefant smiled as he pressed a kiss to her palm before leading her to the foyer doors, but before he opened them she felt panic building in her gut.

"Breathe my love. I'm here." He soothed with a squeeze to her hand.

She nodded and took a deep breath as he slowly opened the doors, seeing her sisters and her friends staring back, along with a man with black hair and eyes like Haurchefant's.

She gave a formal bow. "F-forgive me for my lateness. I-" Raven stammered out.

"We just arrived ourselves Raven-neechan! That was your mom right? You said you hadn't seen her in seven years, so it's understandable." Mingxia piped up, and Raven heard the very slight challenge to the Count to be annoyed with her for her lateness.

The Count couldn't help but give a smile. "'Tis a pleasure to meet you. I am Count Edmont de Fortemps, I had been explaining to your friends the details of your arrangement." He nods to an elderly steward who hands them a sheet of parchment stating that she and her friends were wards of House Fortemps.

Serella nods with a smile. "Thank you sir. For bringing us under your roof and your protection. We will do our upmost to not cause trouble to your House and your family."

Edmont gave a smile as she and the others let out varying degrees of yawns, they were all tired from the trek into the city and Raven felt emotionally exhausted as well. "You all deserve some rest after the journey you have made here. I will have someone show you to your rooms. Haurchefant, might I have a word with you?"

Raven gulped as Haurchefant squeezed her hand twice before letting go of her. She felt Serella gently tug her away as the steward leads them away from the foyer and up a couple flights of stairs to several guest rooms. She opened the door to see a bedroom with a huge bed and dresser, it was warm but still very much a space nobody seemed to live in.

"You gonna be okay sister bird?" She hears Serella ask.

Raven gave a smile, forced as it was. "Don't worry about me dear sister! I'll be fine!" She replied cheerfully.

Serella eyed her for a moment but soon nodded. "If you need anything, Mingxia and I are right across the hall alright?"

"Okay. Sweet dreams."

Serella smiled as she reached over to give Raven a tight hug before heading off into her own room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!! Thanks to Ming and Serella for letting me use their girls and letting me having fun with the world. Love you guys! <3


End file.
